peelfandomcom-20200213-history
17 May 1983
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1983-05-17 ; Comments *Bob George is back in the studio playing a selection of tracks from North America. *Peel is excited that Robert Wyatt has a new entry in the UK singles chart at number 37 with Shipbuilding. *Peel plays a wrong speed moment from Paul Haig before correcting it. *The British Library mistakenly places The Fall as the session artist on this show from their website. *Peel plays a track from Wonders In The Deep, that features Pamela Kifer, who was once singer of the Mechanical Servants. He says the 12" single from the Wonders In The Deep is not easily available. *Peel plays a track from Wendy Chambers, who plays the American national anthem using only car horns, a record that was selected by Bob George. *Peel is busy eating Indian food, whilst the Mood Of Defiance track was playing, and hopes that Bob George will play a longer record, so that he can enjoy finishing his meal. Sessions *Farm #1, recorded 17th April 1983, repeat, first broadcast 27 April 1983. Tracklisting *Larry Bright: Mojo Workout (Dance) *Robert Wyatt: Shipbuilding (7" - Shipbuilding / Memories Of You) Rough Trade *Paul Haig: Heaven Sent (7") Les Disques Du Crépuscule *Natural Ites & The Realistics: Picture On The Wall (7") CSA *Farm: Memories (session) *New Model Army: Bittersweet (7") Quiet *Wonders In The Deep: Love In The Jet Age (12") *''Peel chats to Bob George, where he selects records from North America below:'' *Wendy Chambers: Star Spangled Banner (7" - Car Horn Organ) Artmusic *Moral Lepers: Music Is Your Body (12" - Turn To Stone) MO DA DU *Bunnydrums: Shiver (LP - P • K • D) Red Music *Mood Of Defiance: Afternoon / My Garden (LP - Now) New Underground *Armband: Dame Amor (Dance Mix) (12" - I Need / Dame Amor) I.P.S. Entertainment *Solidarity: Disarm (7" - Disarm / Destiny) Solid *Tirez Tirez: Darkness (LP - Story Of The Year) Les Disques Du Crépuscule *Wild Stares: The Moon Is Down (7" - All We Want) Propeller *Boy Friday: Version Girl (7" - Version Girl / Grumble Man) Downtown *'File 1 begins' *Farm: Information Man (session) *''Bob George describes the next track as a parody of everything England holds sacred. The band feature a teenage Adam Horowitz....'' *Young And The Useless: Funky Music (7" EP - Real Men Don't Floss) Rat Cage MOTR 24 *Production Club: Excitement (7" - Excitement / Night) Advanced Research AR 111 *''John is a bit less excited by that track'' *Mofungo: Break (album - Out Of Line) ZOAR ZOAR 13 *''Back to John's own records now, Bob will bring back some records from Africa.'' *Xmal Deutschland: Qual (12" Remix) (12") 4AD BAD 305 *Mad Professor: Rebel Rock (album - Dub Me Crazy 3: The African Connection) Ariwa ARILP005 *''John admits to never being a great fan of the Soft Boys'' *Soft Boys: He's A Reptile (7") Midnight Music DING 4 *Farm: No Man's Land (session) *''jingle by David Bailey advertising his upcoming photography show on Anne Nightingale's show, set with great originality to a mystery track by an early 1980s New Romantic combo.....'' *Three Johns: Men Like Monkeys (12" ) CNT Productions CNT 013 *King Sunny Ade & His African Beats: Gbeyogbeyo (album - Ajoo) Makossa International M 2401 *''end of programme'' File ;Name *1) The Farm: Steel Pulse *2) 010A-T05618XXXXXX-BW00A0.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:17:10 (to 45:42) *2) 2:04:55 ;Other *1) File moves on to 24 May 1983 *2) Recordings at the British Library. ;Available * 1) patestapes * 2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: T5618) Category:1983 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Pates Tapes Category:British Library Category:Wrong Speed Moment